Metal Birds
by Zombie-snail
Summary: La guerre entre l'Allemagne et l'Angleterre avait commencé depuis déjà deux ans, l'équipage à bord du B-17SLG effectue une nouvelle mission.


Cet OS est la création original de Dcaflak.  
Bonne lecture a tous.

* * *

Le jeune capitaine reposa sa tasse de thé et appuya la tête contre le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle il était installé. Il balaya du regard la grande salle commune, où se trouvait plus d'une centaine d'hommes discutant les uns avec les autres. Certains étaient joyeux, d'autres plus sombres, mais tous avaient un point commun : ils étaient nerveux. Et pour cause, d'ici un petit quart d'heure, une mission allait débuter, et tout ceux présents allait y participer.

C'était le 20 avril 1941. La bataille d'Angleterre avait, après d'intenses combats, été remportée de justesse par la Royal Air Force après une lutte acharnée contre la Luftwaffe allemande. Même si ce combat d'usure avait techniquement été gagné par les Britanniques et les pilotes issus de nations aussi nombreuses que variées, l'Allemagne avait toujours l'avantage dans la guerre. La majeure partie de l'Europe de l'Ouest était vaincue et occupée, lui fournissant d'immenses ressources et possibilités stratégiques. Partant pour la plupart d'aérodromes français, les avions marqués de la croix gammée continuaient de faire subir un siège aussi meurtrier qu'éprouvant pour les soldats et les civils du Royaume Uni. Cependant, ces attaques ne se déroulaient pas sans riposte, puisque dès l'année précédente des bombardiers anglais avaient attaqué le Reich, à la grande surprise du commandement supérieur allemand. Et c'était d'ailleurs l'objet de la mission d'aujourd'hui. Tous les hommes présents dans cette pièce étaient des membres d'équipage de bombardiers qui auraient pour mission de bombarder une cible industrielle en Hollande.

Le capitaine Mathieu Sommet regarda sa propre équipe, lui-même étant le pilote de leur appareil. Il y avait un type surnommé « Panda » par les autres, car il portait toujours une capuche aux oreilles noires. Il s'était tué à expliquer à tout le monde ce que c'était qu'un panda, lui-même étant un fan de ses animaux. Son père avait voyagé en Chine dans les colonies de l'Empire, et les animaux très rares l'avaient fasciné. Depuis il refusait catégoriquement de retirer ce couvre-chef vu par beaucoup comme ridicule, même si cela avait posé problème avec les officiers, pas très heureux de voir un tel manquement à la discipline. Malgré cela et quelques autres défauts, il était un co-pilote compétent, doublé d'un compagnon agréable. Ces deux caractéristiques suffisait, pour le capitaine, à rendre les autres aspects de l'excentrique complètement secondaires.

Celui avec qui il était bien plus dur de travailler, toutefois, était le bombardier, celui chargé de déverser le chargement dévastateur transporté par leur appareil une fois au-dessus de la cible. Ce type portait en permanence des lunettes noires, même la nuit, bien qu'étrangement cela ne semblait absolument pas gêner sa vision. Ses manières étaient pour le moins abjectes, et il harcelait sexuellement sans aucune honte les jeunes auxiliaires féminines de la base aérienne, et même les pilotes parfois. Et ses paroles ne relevaient pas du tout le niveau, car il prenait plaisir à glisser sous-entendus et blagues sordides en plein milieu des missions, utilisant les communications au sein de l'appareil pour continuer à faire profiter ses camarades de son caractère si particulier, exigeant des autres qu'il l'appellent « Patron ».

Le troisième membre de l'équipage était un homme particulièrement jeune, même pour la moyenne d'âge très basse des combattants de la Royal Air Force. On le soupçonnait d'avoir menti sur son âge pour pouvoir s'engager, mais cela semblait peu probable pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, il n'était absolument pas du genre belliqueux et assoiffé de sang. Il ressemblait plutôt à un gamin perdu sans sa mère, à toujours avoir l'air terrifié de tout. Son comportement et ses airs de victime avaient immédiatement attiré le Patron sur son dos, et bien souvent, par pitié pour le malheureux pour qui il avait une certaine affection, Mathieu intervenait pour lui épargner de bien mauvais moments. Malgré son manque de force morale et physique, il était un atout indispensable pour l'équipe, car il savait parfaitement comment utiliser les moteurs de leur appareil, même en cas de dommages importants, comme tout bon ingénieur de bord.

Ensuite venait le navigateur, mais le pilote était presque sûr que cet homme était arrivé à ce poste par erreur. Il consommait très souvent, parfois même en plein vol, une herbe étrange en la fumant. Le capitaine Sommet ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, mais l'odeur qui en résultait n'était absolument pas celle du tabac. Cette chose semblait le plonger dans un état étrange, mais à la réflexion personne ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pouvant être supposé normal. Il faisait souvent, trop souvent des fautes dans ses calculs de trajectoire, mais par un quelconque miracle ses erreurs finissaient bien souvent par rendre service à l'équipage, comme par exemple lorsqu'il avait fait faire un détour à l'appareil, ce qui leur avait permis d'éviter un groupe de chasseurs ennemis. Ce genre de choses lui avaient permis de garder son poste malgré tout.

Il y avait aussi une personne d'aspect androgyne, mais il était difficile de savoir si la personne elle-même était consciente de son sexe. Le pilote n'aurait pas pensé que cela était possible, mais si. Il s'agissait d'un homme puisqu'il était un conscrit, mais doté d'une luxuriante chevelure blonde et de ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à une poitrine. Sa barbe et sa pilosité corporelle indiquait pourtant bien qu'il était un homme, mais personne n'ayant osé vérifier de près dans les douches, le mystère restait entier, surtout que l'intéressé lui-même déclarait être une fille.

Il y avait aussi un érudit dans l'équipe, un jeune professeur d'université qui c'était trouvé, tout comme eux, rapidement enrôlé après le début de la guerre. Même si il était doté d'une personnalité parfois un peu erratique (il partait parfois dans des monologues exposant les vérités de l'univers selon lui), il était un opérateur radio compétent et agréable, tentant tant bien que mal de calmer le Patron lorsqu'il était nécessaire de faire silence ou de réserver les communications pour quelque chose d'important.

Les trois autres membres de l'équipage étaient arrivés récemment, mais chacun était à présent intégré au groupe. Il y avait un homme au comportement agressif et doté d'une coupe de cheveux ridicule, qui lui avait valu le surnom de « Mulet » et qui portait en permanence un large couteau à la ceinture. Ensuite un homme vêtu de ce qui était sans doute la seule tenue aérienne de couleur noire (ayant amené les autre à le surnommer « Démon »), et que l'on pourrait croire muet puisqu'il ne parlait presque jamais. Mais ceux qui prenaient la peine de lui parler avaient découvert une personne très sympathique bien que discrète. Le dernier membre de l'équipe ne s'entendait pas du tout avec lui, mais il ne s'agissait que d'une sorte de fanatique religieux que les autres préféraient éviter la majeure partie du temps. Il disait avoir été dans les ordres religieux auparavant, ce qui expliquait sa façon de penser.

Le capitaine s'entendait avec la majeure partie du groupe, et même en cas de légers problèmes ils parvenaient à les surmonter pour pouvoir travailler ensemble durant les missions. Ils en avaient passé au moins deux tous ensemble, à bord d'un des bombardier B-17 américain vendus au Royaume-Uni. La machine, transportant plus de deux tonnes de bombes et hérissé de mitrailleuses, était pour le moins impressionnant, même si tous les membres d'équipages savaient qu'en vérité, il ne s'agissait que d'une faible protection face aux redoutables chasseurs allemands BF-109, rapides et dévastateurs , qui semblaient toujours attaquer comme autant de nuées d'insectes les formations de lents et lourds bombardiers.

Pour l'occasion, le groupe de la mission avait été transféré dans un aérodrome normalement réservé aux escadrilles de chasseurs. De cette manière la formation mettrait moins de temps à se mettre en place, et ils s'étaient significativement rapproché de leur cible. Malgré cela ils devraient encore traverser la mer et un petit peu de terre avant d'arriver au-dessus de leur cible, un complexe industriel au service de la machine de guerre allemande. Soudain, un appel retentissant dans tout l'endroit résonna, et beaucoup grimacèrent en se forçant à écouter :

« Squadron scramble ! » annonça la voix dans les hauts-parleurs.  
« C'est déjà pour nous ?! » fit le Panda en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris. « Je croyais que... »  
« Non. » l'interrompit le pilote en faisant signe aux autres de se rasseoir également, le Patron étant déjà à moitié levé. « C'est pour les chasseurs affectés à la défense. »

Ils entendirent dans les couloirs les bruits de pas précipités des pilotes de chasse qui se ruaient vers leurs appareils pour contrer les avions allemands qui arriveraient d'un moment à l'autre, sans doute pour attaquer une ville ou une base, peut-être même cet aérodrome très précisément. Le genre de travail que l'équipe allait devoir accomplir ce jour là. Malgré les réserves de certains officiers, d'autres avaient décidé que la mission serait un bombardement en plein jour, pour améliorer non seulement la précision du largage de bombes mais aussi la visée des mitrailleurs. Il est fort probable qu'ils aient volontairement oublié de dire que les chasseurs allemands ainsi que les servants anti-aériens seraient eux aussi aidés par le soleil.  
Après avoir entendu le boucan assourdissant des chasseurs décollant pour intercepter l'ennemi, tous les hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la salle pour rejoindre leurs appareils, puisque le temps était presque venu de décoller.  
Le pilote s'installa dans le cockpit, aux côtés du copilote. Le bombardier s'installa à son poste, tandis que l'opérateur radio, le navigateur et l'ingénieur s'asseyaient aux leurs, au centre du grand appareil. Les quatre autres, tenant le rôle de mitrailleurs, se placèrent devant leurs armes respectives. Chacun mit son masque à oxygène et ajusta sa combinaison, efficace contre le froid mais, ils ne le savait que trop bien, incapable d'arrêter des balles. Ils passèrent également leurs parachutes sur le dos, espérant cependant ne jamais avoir à les ouvrir.

Après une petite attente qui parut cependant interminable aux hommes, les avions finirent par décoller les uns après les autres, pour créer une formation d'une douzaine de bombardiers qui seraient rejoints par une escorte de chasseurs. Lorsque ce fut son tour, le capitaine Sommet ressentit la pointe de stress habituelle, tandis qu'il déplaçait lentement son appareil sur la piste, aidé par les paroles claires et concises de Panda. Le Prof vérifia une dernière fois qu'ils avaient l'autorisation de décoller, puis le lourd B-17 accéléra sur la longue piste avant de quitter le sol pour s'élever dans les airs. L'engin rejoignit les autres qui l'attendaient en décrivant de longs cercles, puis il y eut tout la fastidieuse phase d'organisation, durant laquelle les avions se plaçaient en formation pour ensuite partir en direction de leur objectif. Dès que les communications se turent entre les appareils, celles au sein d'un même engin commencèrent de plus belle :

« Salut tout le monde, nous allons faire un rapide tour de vérification. » annonça le capitaine. « Co pilote, à toi l'honneur. »  
« Ok chef. » dit l'intéressé avec un hochement de tête. « Navigateur ? »  
« Paré à tout copain...faites gaffe aux nuages... » fit l'homme étrange en regardant fixement une partie de l'appareil.  
« Hein ? Les nuages ?! » releva le Mulet depuis son poste de tir. « C'est quoi ces conneries il ne peut pas y avoir d'ennemis planqués encore ! »  
« Ils sont oranges gros ! C'est pas normal ! »  
« Hé ! Tu me traites pas de... »  
« La ferme tous les deux ! » coupa le capitaine d'un ton exaspéré. « Continue, Panda. »  
« D'accord. Bombardier ? » poursuivit le co-pilote.  
« Chargé à bloc, et paré à envoyer la sauce. » lança le Patron.

Même si ils ne le voyaient pas, tous les autres purent facilement deviner un large sourire tout en dents sur son visage alors qu'il disait cela.

« O...K. » fit le Panda, malgré l'habitude. « Ingénieur ? »  
« P...prêt ! » répondit celui qui paraissait ne pas avoir plus de quinze ans.  
« Moi aussi gamin ! Viens me rejoindre dans mon coin ! » invita le désaxé sexuel.  
« Boucle-là où je te balance par la soute à bombes ! » gronda Mathieu.  
« Radio ? » demanda Panda.  
« Je suis prêt à tout, autant que Darwin lorsqu'il affronta les dures critiques de son époque. » répondit le Prof de façon énigmatique.  
« Des critiques j'en ai pas, mais du dur... » intervint une fois de plus le Patron.  
« Sérieusement bombardier, ferme ta gueule ! » lança le capitaine.  
« Mitrailleur de gauche ? » continua le co-pilote sans s'inquiéter de l'intervention.  
« Prêt à latter des culs ! » répondit celui au Mulet, tout en jouant nerveusement avec son couteau.  
« Mitrailleur de droite ? »  
« Paré. » répondit laconiquement le Démon.  
« Mitrailleur arrière ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

« Mitrailleur arrière ? » répéta le co-pilote.  
« Ugh, ne me dites pas que la mèche folle s'est encore endormie aux commandes... » grogna le Patron.

Cette fois-ci le commandant de bord ne le réprimanda pas. Lui aussi en avait assez des problèmes causés par la « Fille » chaque fois qu'une mission était lancée. Il s'apprêta à passer les commandes à Panda pour le secouer lui-même, quand enfin la réponse arriva :

« Prête ! Désolée j'essayais de trouver une posture un peu plus confortable. »  
« Content de t'avoir réveillé... » fit le co-pilote d'un ton chargé de reproches. « Mitrailleur ventral ? »  
« En poste, et prêt à abattre le courroux divin sur ces mécréants ! » tonna le fanatique.

Il y eut un court silence, suivit par une question étonnée venant de celui qui aurait sans doute été, si le groupe avait été une famille, le petit dernier :

« Ben...vous avez rien à rajouter à ça, Patron ? »  
« Non gamin, ce crétin me coupe l'envie à chaque fois. »

Les discussions multiples étaient difficiles dans l'appareil, mais cela ne décourageait pas les membres de l'équipage pour parler entre eux. Le capitaine, tout en écoutant distraitement, contemplait les étendues bleues de la mer qui s'étendaient plusieurs milliers de mètres plus bas. D'ici un moment, ils seraient au-dessus de la Hollande, et là les choses sérieuses commenceraient. En ce qui le concernait, Mathieu Sommet avait fait douze missions avant celle-ci. Cela peut paraître ridiculement peu, mais eu égard au taux de mortalité terriblement élevé au sein de la Royal Air Force, il était déjà considéré par presque tout le monde comme un vétéran et même un ancien.  
Il pensait savoir comment les choses allaient se dérouler, tout en priant pour quelles se passent de façon idéale. Un aller, on largue le chargement, on reviens, on se pose, on se masturbe une ou deux fois (cinq sans doute pour le Patron) afin de s'assurer et de célébrer le fait que l'on soit toujours en vie, puis on dors...pour se reposer avant une prochaine mission. Mais ce cas de figure était bien trop idéaliste. Il savait qu'il y aurait des redoutable chasseurs ennemis pour les harceler avec la ferme intention de les envoyer en enfer, sans compter la terrible Flak allemande, leurs systèmes anti-aériens qui s'étaient déjà taillés une solide réputation dans le sang des aviateurs alliés et les carcasses fumantes de leurs épaves.  
Ses pensées furent interrompus par le Prof qui annonça à tout le monde :

« J'ai eu le chef des escadrilles d'escorte, ils nous signalent qu'ils sont encore bon en carburant pour un petit moment. »  
« Génial, ils vont rester avec nous quelques minutes de plus avant de nous laisser crever à dix mètres de la Hollande, le cul à l'air au milieu du ciel. » lança le Patron d'un ton amer.

Il disait à voix haute ce que les autres pensaient tout bas. Certes, les chasseurs ne pouvaient emporter assez de carburant pour faire tout le voyage avec eux, mais ils représentaient la meilleur chance de survie des équipages de bombardiers face aux appareils allemands.

« Le cap est toujours bon gros ! Continue comme ça ! » clama le navigateur en transe.  
« Vous êtes sûrs que l'on est sur la bonne voie ? » demanda l'ingénieur, mal à l'aise.  
« Bah, tant que l'on va dans la même direction que les autres, ça devrait aller. » fit remarquer le Prof.  
« Ouais mais si eux aussi se disent ça vis à vis de nous ? » releva le Panda.  
« Ben dans ce cas on va sans doute se retrouver jusqu'en Jamaïque grâce à notre ami amateur d'herbe. » conclut le Patron.  
« On peut aller jusqu'à la Jamaïque ? » demanda le gamin d'un ton étonné.  
« Mais non, on s'écraserait avant par manque d'essence... » dit le Démon d'un ton fataliste.

Au bout d'un petit moment, alors que la discussion continuait à battre son plein, le Panda sursauta, les yeux écarquillés. Le capitaine plissa les yeux, et vit plusieurs points noirs, comme des oiseaux, se diriger vers eux à 2 heures...des oiseaux se rapprochant extrêmement vite. Il hurla pour couvrir les voix des autres afin de les avertir :

« Chasseurs ennemis à deux heures ! Tout le monde aux postes de défense ! »

Immédiatement, les plaisanteries s'arrêtèrent, et tandis que les mitrailleurs préposés étaient en place, les autres se positionnèrent également. Le Patron quitta son poste de bombardier pour se placer dans la tourelle avant et le gamin grimpa dans la tourelle dorsale. Le navigateur marmonnait quelque chose d'incompréhensible, visiblement à l'adresse de ses instruments, sous le regard dubitatif du Prof. Un silence se fit, quand l'ingénieur à présent mitrailleur dorsal lança :

« Ils sont là ! »  
« Pas de panique les enfants, laissez les aux chasseurs et ne tirez que lorsqu'ils se rapprochent ! » commanda Mathieu. « Dans ce bordel, rappelez vous que l'on à plus de chances de toucher les nôtres que les ennemis ! »

Les escadrilles d'escorte dépassèrent soudainement les bombardiers, accélérant plein gaz pour intercepter les intrus. La manœuvre fut un succès puisque la vague ennemie fut stoppée avant même qu'ils n'atteignent les gros appareils, mais un cri retentit dans les oreilles de tout l'équipage :

« Ennemis ! À 6 heures ! » glapit la « Fille ».

L'instant suivant la tourelle arrière se mit à faire feu, le son assourdissant des rafales emplissant les oreilles de tout le monde à bord. Bientôt les tourelles dorsales et ventrales, après avoir pivoté, entrèrent en action également, de même que (de façon plus sporadique) les emplacements gauche et droite.  
Le capitaine avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait fort. Des BF-109 passèrent tout près de l'appareil, juste devant le cockpit, et il pouvait voir très clairement les détails du fuselage et la croix gammée sur la queue, et même le pilote dans le cockpit monoplace à travers le plexiglas. L'un d'eux explosa, puis les débris piquèrent en direction des flots :

« HA ! » fit triomphalement le Patron. « Je t'ai mis le feu au cul ma salope ! »  
« En plein dans le mille Patron, bien joué gros ! » lança le navigateur.  
« Merci mon gars ! »

Sommet se demanda comment est-ce que le type bizarre pouvait savoir que le bombardier avait mit dans le mille de là où il était, mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Il avait d'autres sources d'inquiétude en ce moment, comme par exemple le fait que le B-17 à bord duquel ils se trouvaient tous subissait les tirs des assaillants. Comme ils se trouvaient vers le centre de la formation, l'ennemi ne concentrait pas les tirs sur eux, mais plutôt sur les malheureux formant les extrémités gauche et droite du groupe de bombardiers.

« WOW ! BORDEL ! » jura bruyamment l'opérateur radio.  
« Prof, ça va ?! » demanda immédiatement le Panda.  
« Oui, mais cinq ou six balles sont passées tout près de moi et se sont logées en face dans la carlingue...à travers le poster porno du Patron. »  
« LES FILS DE PUTE ! » hurla immédiatement le type aux lunettes noires qui mitrailla avec une ardeur redoublées en direction des chasseurs allemands. « Y'A QUE MOI QUI AVAIT LE DROIT DE PENETRER JANET D'UNE MANIERE OU D'UNE AUTRE ! »  
« T'en fais pas gros, on ira tous les deux t'en acheter un autre quand on aura une permission ! »

L'intervention du navigateur prit tout le monde de court, y comprit le bombardier :

« C'est...t'es sérieux ? »  
« Ouais ! J'ai remarqué que y'en avait un qui te plaisait la dernière fois, en économisant et en s'y mettant à deux tu pourras l'avoir. »  
« Mais...mais pourquoi ? » fit le Patron, et le capitaine se dit distraitement que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait le désaxé sexuel employer une phrase avec un ton ni tendancieux ni ironique, mais sincèrement surpris et confus.  
« Ben... »

Nouvelle surprise. Normalement le navigateur aux étranges cigarettes parlait toujours d'un ton déterminé et sans hésitation, malgré l'aspect incohérent de ses propos. Pour la première fois, il semblait réfléchir activement à quoi dire :

« ...je suppose que...je t'aime bien. T'es un type sympa, même si t'agis en permanence comme un salaud pour te donner un genre, alors que tu m'as aidé sans aucune raison lorsque... »  
« Bon bref ! J'ai encore pas mal de Messer à descendre et toi t'as un cap à garder. » interrompit immédiatement celui qui était à la mitrailleuse avant, d'un ton un peu trop précipité pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du reste de l'équipage.

La lutte continua durant ce qui parut une éternité, puis soudainement les moteurs droits du bombardier situé à l'extrême droite de la formation explosèrent, après avoir subit trop de tirs des attaquants. L'appareil perdit de l'altitude puis fut complètement détruit par une gigantesque explosion :

« Et merde ! On à perdu un appareil ! » informa le Mulet depuis son poste de mitrailleur.  
« On sait ! » répliqua le capitaine Sommet.

Puis, brutalement, les BF-109 qui virevoltaient en tous sens comme autant de guêpes mortelles autour du groupe de B-17 disparurent, laissant un ciel presque vide :

« On...les à repoussés ? » demanda l'ingénieur, qui n'arrivait à croire qu'ils étaient toujours en vie, stupéfaction partagée par le reste de l'équipage.  
« Oui gamin, ils ont apparemment abandonné la partie, sans doute par manque de munitions ou de carburant. » répondit le Patron, qui lui-même semblait trop heureux d'être en vie pour faire une blague répugnante.  
« Quoi déjà ?! On vole depuis bien plus longtemps qu'eux pourtant ! » fit remarquer le Panda.  
« Le Seigneur nous est venu en aide ! » clama le religieux depuis la tourelle ventrale.  
« La ferme le curé ! » lança le capitaine d'une voix forte. « Les chasseurs ont bien moins de réserves en essence, et leurs acrobaties en consomment bien plus que le fait de voler de façon constante comme nous. »

En parlant de chasseurs, les Spitfire d'escorte revinrent aux côtés de ceux qu'ils avaient protégé de leur mieux. Trois d'entre eux avaient été abattus, et la plupart de ceux restants étaient endommagés. Le Prof reçut une communication, et transmit l'information au pilote et à tout le reste de l'équipage par la même occasion :

« Ils disent qu'ils sont presque à court de carburant, de munitions, et qu'ils doivent rentrer. »  
« Et merde. » dit laconiquement le Démon, résumant par la même occasion les pensées de tout le monde dans l'appareil.

Les chasseurs ornés de la cocarde de la Royal Air Force firent demi-tour, abandonnant les bombardiers toujours en route vers la Hollande :

« Bon tout le monde, notre escorte nous à lâché, donc tirez sur tous les chasseurs qui se pointeront. » informa le capitaine Sommet.

Il y eut un moment de calme, le Patron et l'ingénieur en profitant pour retourner à leurs postes premiers, contents de laisser l'espace minuscule des tourelles pour avoir plus de places. C'était toujours tout petit, mais bien meilleur que leurs postes de tir :

« Alors, c'était quoi ces histoires ? » demanda la Fille avec un sourire en coin. Tout le monde pouvait entendre, mais il était facile de deviner à qui le mitrailleur de queue s'adressait.  
« Y'avait pas d'histoires. » trancha le Patron d'un ton catégorique, mais le navigateur sembla l'ignorer puisque lui aussi prit la parole.  
« Rien gros, juste qu'il m'a aidé à me défendre contre un groupe de types qui voulait me piquer mon argent. »

Le silence du bombardier de l'équipe était la meilleure des confirmations possible pour les autres :

« Wow, hé ben... » commença l'ingénieur.  
« Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si étonnant gamin ?!» s'emporta le Patron.  
« Rien, juste que l'on s'attendrait plus à ce que tu sois avec les agresseurs. » dit le Panda sur le ton de l'évidence.  
« J'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à mes amis, c'est tout. » expliqua le concerné en gromellant.  
« Ooh, on est tes amis ? » fit le mitrailleur de queue d'une voix incroyablement peu virile.  
« Toi,t'es pas mon ami. » trancha le Patron.  
« Alors c'est qui tes... » commença le Démon, qui fut interrompu par le pilote. Ce dernier avait une annonce importante à faire :  
« Les gars, nous arrivons en Hollande. » déclara Matthieu.  
« J'y suis allé une fois, j'espère que malgré la guerre c'est toujours aussi joli. » fit le Prof avec une pointe de nostalgie.  
« Moi j'y suis jamais allé, mais j'ai connu une Hollandaise. » dit l'homme aux lunettes noires.  
« Ah ? Elle s'appelait comment ? » demanda le gamin comme l'appelait le Patron.  
« Je sais pas, je lui ai pas vraiment parlé et j'ai rien compris à ce qu'elle me racontait. Par contre les trucs qu'elle faisait avec sa langue... »  
« On à compris merci ! » coupa le Panda qui eut droit à un regard de remerciement de la part du Pilote.

Pendant le petit moment de silence qui s'ensuivit, l'équipage vérifia l'état de leur appareil. Mis à part des séries de trous dans la carlingue, ils n'avaient pas été touchés, et comme le confirma l'ingénieur les moteurs étaient presque intacts, et tous parfaitement fonctionnels. Ils avaient bien assez d'essence pour atteindre leur cible puis rentrer à la base, et de toute façon l'appareil serait bien plus léger une fois les bombes larguées. Les mitrailleuses défensives avaient encore de bonnes réserves de munitions, même si leurs servants s'étaient déchaînés sur la première vague de chasseurs ennemis. Puis soudain, des petits nuages noirs semblèrent apparaître de nulle part tout autour des bombardiers, qui se mirent à vibrer et trembler :

« Est ce que... » commença l'ingénieur.  
« Oui, on est juste au-dessus d'une batterie anti-aérienne. Heureusement ce sont des canons légers apparemment. » dit le co-pilote.  
« C'est quoi la différence avec les autres ? » demanda la Fille.  
« Et bien en théorie, » commença Mathieu. « nous pouvons encaisser des coups de canons légers et rester entiers, même si on sera salement endommagés et qu'il est évidemment préférable de ne pas se faire toucher. Par contre, pour les canons lourds de 88 millimètres... »

A cet instant, un Flak 88 toucha de plein fouet le B-17 juste à la droite du leur, qui explosa immédiatement, les débris et les corps des membres d'équipages tombant vers le sol :

« MERDE ! Voilà ce qui arrive ! » dit le capitaine.

Un autre obus lourd éclata juste en dessous d'eux, et l'appareil fut soulevé d'une dizaine de mètres dans les airs par le choc, chacun à l'intérieur se cramponna de justesse pour ne pas tomber. Un choc bien plus violent secoua ensuite l'avion, et durant une seconde tout le monde crut qu'ils allaient subir le même sort que leurs camarades et finir désintégrés. L'aile gauche avait été touchée par un tir de Flak 38, et un des moteurs s'étaient enflammé. L'ingénieur s'empressa de le couper afin que les dégâts ne s'étendent pas, le B-17 étant capable de voler même avec seulement deux moteurs sur quatre opérationnels, et de se diriger et planer un moment avec un seul actif.

« On à eu chaud ! » déclara le gamin.  
« Chaud ?! On s'est carrément cramé le cul, crétin ! » brailla le type au Mulet, énervé par la situation. « On à perdu un foutu mo... »

Un autre obus léger éclata juste devant son poste de tir, et les éclats métalliques présents dans le projectile transpercèrent la carlingue de l'appareil...et la tête du tireur, qui tomba lourdement en arrière :

« Mitrailleur droit ? Mitrailleur droit ?! » appela le co-pilote.  
« Il est mort. » fit le Démon, qui s'était retourné pour constaté le décès de son camarade.  
« Putain de merde ! » jura bruyamment le capitaine. « Démon, il va falloir que tu alternes entre son poste et le tien en cas d'attaque, t'es le seul à défendre directement les flancs de l'appareil maintenant, et si les Messer s'en aperçoivent ils se concentreront sur nous ! »  
« Compris. »  
« Dis donc navigateur, c'est encore loin ? » demanda le Prof d'une voix nerveuse. « A ce stade on va tous y passer ! »  
« Non gros, dans un petit moment on devrait y être ! »  
« DEVRAIT ?! » souligna le religieux d'un ton terrorisé.  
« La ferme et prie, toi en bas ! » gronda le Patron.  
« Retournez tous à vos postes ! » lança le capitaine. « Des chasseurs en approche ! »

Au moment où les tirs anti-aériens cessaient, une nuée de BF-109 attaquèrent les bombardiers restants. Sans Spitfire pour les soutenir, la seule défense des lourds appareils résidaient dans leurs mitrailleurs. Quelques instant plus tard et les balles de ses derniers emplirent les cieux, tandis que les Messerchimts diaboliquement agiles semblaient se faufiler entre les toiles mortelles tissées par les défenseurs des B-17. Ce fut rapidement un carnage, et en quelques minutes trois appareils américains pilotés par des Anglais s'embrasèrent et piquèrent vers le sol des Pays-Bas. Plusieurs assaillants avaient été abattus, mais c'était loin, très loin d'être suffisant :

« Amenez-vous ! » cria la Fille en proie à une frénésie guerrière. « Approchez un peu que je... »

Son défi à l'adresse des Allemands se changea en un cri de douleur étranglé, puis il n'y eut plus rien :

« Bordel de bordel ! On à perdu notre mitrailleur de queue ! » dit le capitaine qui suait à grosses gouttes.

La queue de l'appareil avait été gravement endommagée par des rafales de chasseurs, et cela rendait la simple tâche d'aller tout droit très difficile pour le pilote :

« Est-ce que la tourelle arrière est encore bonne ? » demanda le capitaine.  
« Je crois. » répondit le Démon qui parvint à abattre un chasseur sur le côté droit du bombardier.  
« Alors laisse tomber le centre et vas-y ! attention à ne pas passer à travers si la carlingue est trop endommagée, mais il nous faut quelqu'un à l'arrière, les tourelles dorsale et ventrale ne seront pas suffisantes ! »  
« A vos ordres. »

Le taciturne quitta son poste pour prendre place là où était la Fille. Du sang maculait tout l'endroit, rendant les commandes de l'assemblage de mitrailleuses glissantes et il eut une grimace dégoûtée et un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'il marcha sur quelque chose de spongieux, probablement la cervelle du mort, puis il ouvrit le feu juste à temps sur un trio de chasseurs en approche.  
Par malheur, un moteur du côté droit s'embrasa après que plusieurs BF-109 soient passés sur les flancs à présents vulnérables de l'appareil. Sans avoir besoin de se faire prier, l'ingénieur s'extirpa de la tourelle dorsale pour se ruer dans la partie principale de l'avion, où le navigateur et l'opérateur radio se tenaient tête baissée dans l'espoir d'offrir des cibles moins grosses pour les balles qui pouvaient traverser l'appareil de part en part d'un instant à l'autre. Le gamin parvint à couper le second moteur défectueux, constatant par la même occasion que les ailes de l'avion semblaient en piteux état, mais tenaient toujours le coup.

« Hé l'ingénieur ! Va vérifier comment va le fanatique en dessous ! » commanda le pilote. « Ca fait un moment qu'on l'à pas entendu brailler, et pourtant il tire toujours ! »

Le gamin obéit et ouvrit la trappe menant à la tourelle ventrale...laquelle s'emplissait lentement du sang de son occupant, qui était appuyé sur on arme et continuait à déverser une folle quantité de munitions dans les airs. Malgré un haut-le-coeur, l'ingénieur repoussa en arrière le corps de son camarade afin qu'il cesse le gaspillage de munitions, révélant sa combinaisaon criblée d'impacts de balles tout comme le plexiglas de la tourelle, le sang s'échappant par les trous causés par les balles ennemies :

« On à plus de mitrailleur ventral ! » annonça t-il.  
« Tu plaisantes ?! » demanda le co-pilote.  
« Ben non ! À moins que l'on puisse survivre à une dizaine de balles dans le corps ! » répliqua l'ingénieur d'un ton énervé.  
« Ouah, c'était du sarcasme ?! » demanda le Patron d'un ton enjoué. « Tu m'impressionnes gamin ! On devrait laisser tuer des connards plus souvent si ça te mets dans ce genre d'état ! »  
« La ferme espèce de salaud ! Il vient d'y avoir un mort ! » lança le Panda.  
« Un mort en pleine guerre ? Ça c'est du putain de scoop gamin. » rétorqua tranquillement celui aux lunettes noires.  
« Il à pas tort gros, on voyage déjà avec trois morts en ce moment, il y en à eu beaucoup depuis le début de la mission et on va nous même en causer un certain nombre ! »

Cette discussion en plein combat, et surtout l'intervention étrangement sensée du navigateur, plongea tout le monde dans la confusion, et le co-pilote ne trouva rien à redire à ce raisonnement. La seconde vague de chasseurs finit par se replier comme la première, mais les dégâts avaient été terribles. Cinq bombardiers sur douze avaient été abattus, et les sept restants étaient tous endommagés, sévèrement pour certains. Même si personne ne le dit, ils doutaient tous de leurs chances de survie, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient à bout de force. Ils étaient épuisés surtout de part le stress et la perte de leurs camarades, mais les tireurs restants étaient aussi fatigués à force de faire pivoter leurs armes, de subir les secousses lorsqu'ils tiraient, tandis que les douilles s'amoncelaient autour d'eux, et le Démon devait à présent jongler entre trois postes de tir, les deux sur les flancs plus la tourelle de queue.  
Le Prof avait été légèrement blessé, à cause dune éraflure au niveau de l'épaule droite, mais rien de grave selon lui. Comme il était aussi le meilleur de l'équipe en termes de soins médicaux, les autres lui firent confiance. Le Patron était aussi légèrement blessé à cause d'une brûlure, lorsqu'il avait dû arranger ses mitrailleurs jumelles qui s'étaient enrayées. Il avait dû retirer ses gants pour réparer efficacement, et s'était brûlé la main droite en manipulant le métal terriblement chaud. Lui et le gamin rejoignirent pour la seconde fois les autres vers le centre de l'appareil, et se laissèrent tomber dans leurs sièges, épuisés. L'avion était maintenant constellé d'impacts de balles et même de larges trous par lesquels l'air s'engouffrait en sifflant, et l'on pouvait voir le ciel et les autres appareils par ces ouvertures dont l'équipage se serait bien passé.  
Ils eurent à peine le temps de souffler que les tirs de la Flak reprirent avec d'avantage d'intensité qu'auparavant, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur objectif :

« On est bientôt au bon endroit gros ! » déclara le navigateur.  
« Très bien. Pilote à bombardier, préparez vous. » annonça le Capitaine.  
« Ok, je vais leur en foutre plein la gueule. » fit le Patron qui commença à se lever.  
« Vas-y gros ! Fais en sorte que nos pertes ne soient pas inutiles ! »

L'homme aux lunettes noires lui adressa un sourire sincère (qui aurait été visible sans le masque à oxygène) et s'apprêta à répondre, lorsqu'un obus de canon anti-aérien léger frappa de plein fouet le centre de l'appareil et explosa dans ce dernier.  
Mathieu et le Panda bataillèrent ferme tout en priant que leur avion ne se brise pas en deux, mais par un quelconque miracle ce dernier resta en un seul morceau bien que dévasté par l'explosion et les shrapnels. Sitôt qu'ils se furent stabilisés, le co-pilote appela :

« LES GARS ! Vous êtes toujours là ?! Répondez putain ! »  
« Je vais voir. » lança le Démon qui laissa l'arrière de l'appareil pour aller aussi vite que possible vers le centre, évitant les cadavres de ses compagnons morts au combat par la même occasion.

L'espace au centre de l'avion avait été complètement ravagé par le tir. Les instruments étaient tous en morceaux, et tous les quatre membres de l'équipage avaient été fauchés. Seul le Patron bougea, et parvint à se relever malgré l'état lamentable de son bras et de sa jambe gauches. Il avait été en grand partie protégé par les corps des autres qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de survivre. Il rejeta ses lunettes brisées, fixant du regard les cadavres mutilés en répétant :

« LES SALAUDS LES SALAUDS LES SALAUDS ! »

Le Démon tendit une main pour l'aider, mais se fit repousser sèchement :

« NON ! Je vais le faire moi-même ! »

Le bombardier progressa à son poste avec difficulté, mais sans émettre la moindre plainte ou même grognement de douleur. Sans leur navigateur ni radio pour contacter les autres avions, le pilote (bouleversé par le carnage) dut garder un œil sur les autres B-17 (il n'en restait plus que trois en plus de celui de l'équipe décimée à présent, les autres ayant été victimes des tir anti-aériens et des dégâts accumulés jusque là) afin de savoir quand serait le bon moment, qui arriva plus tôt que prévu :

« Pilote à bombardier, les commandes sont foutues, ouvrez la t... »  
« Ouais capitaine je sais, la putain de trappe ! »

Le Patron, utilisant sa seule main valide, fit tourner une manivelle avec énergie, ouvrant une porte comme une gueule béante dans le ventre de l'appareil, juste en dessous du chargement de bombes. On pouvait voir la ville dans laquelle se trouvait le complexe industriel, et bien entendu les explosions des tirs de Flak :

« Stabilisation...bombes larguées ! »

Le chargement de l'appareil fut déversé et le sifflement des explosifs descendant vers leur cible eut un effet euphorisant sur le Patron qui lança :

« Voilà navigateur, c'est pour toi ! »

La zone visée fut frappée par les bombes de tous les B-17 restants avec une précision très relative. Beaucoup d'explosifs tombèrent dans la ville plutôt que le complexe industriel, mais des coups au but eurent quand même lieu. Cela n'était toutefois pas la plus grande priorité des équipages survivants :

« On dégage maintenant ! On rentre avant de tomber en morceaux ! »

Alors que l'appareil amorçait sa courbe de demi-tour, un obus de 88 millimètres explosa très près. Le pilote comprit immédiatement ce qui allait suivre et hurla :

« C'EST FOUTU ! SAUTEZ ! »

Il n'eut qu'à peine le temps de dire cela, car le B-17 se brisa en deux à cet instant précis, précipitant le Patron et le Démon dans le vide aérien, tandis que le capitaine Sommet et le Panda était toujours dans la partie avant de l'avion, tombant vers le sol à une vitesse vertigineuse.

End

* * *

Ouai, il aime les fin brutal ce sale petit.  
En espérant que cela vous a plus  
Partagez vos avis  
Dcaflak


End file.
